


I start to see new shades of blue

by sandyk



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, consenting 17 year olds have enthusiastically consenting sex with each other, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Peter and MJ are having sex, it's all a fun learning experience.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	I start to see new shades of blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo spot "sex against furniture." not mine, no profit garnered. Title from Bedouine's One of these days. Thank you A!!!

Peter is half sitting on the back of the sofa with his underwear and jeans kinda trapping his ankles together. He likes a skinny jean. He likes them enough to have three pairs of them he wears over and over again. It's his favorite pair trapping him. 

MJ still has her shirt on and her socks but otherwise she's naked and very pretty. Really pretty. She says, "Sex is weird." She rubs her hands together. "And we've done it before. Why is this weird?"

"Well, lots of things are weird when you stop in the middle and really analyse it," he says. "Not that it's a problem to stop. We can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable. Or if you want to, we can stop. Whenever." He feels more awkward than weird, with his dick out and this blue neon condom in his hand. 

"You look really cute," she says. "I just, ugh, I needed a moment. I don't think I do now. I like the Blue Man Group merch condom. That's cute, too." She steps forward and braces herself on him as she climbs up onto the sofa and Peter. He barely feels anything when she pushes down on his shoulders. She says, "You probably have to hold me up."

"No problem," he says. He holds the back of her thighs and feels at least fifty percent less awkward. She leans forward and her grip on his shoulders tightens. She lets go of him to hold his dick and things progress. He's barely thinking because there's so much progress and he just, he really loves when she's touching his dick. 

Her hands are so warm and she's basically perfected giving him a handjob. He concentrates so he doesn't come. He holds her up with only one hand so he can touch her between her legs, the way he knows she likes. He hopes he's at least gotten really good at fingering her. 

She gets the silly condom on and he lifts her up. "You can, uh, uh --"

"Right," she says, breathing hard. "Thanks." She looks down and then lowers herself onto him. 

"Fuck," he says. "So great." 

She moves herself up, her shins shifting on the sofa. She says, "That color doesn't come off, right?"

"I'll check," he says. "After."

He keeps his hands on her, he can feel how wet she is on his fingertips. He would stop time if he could, just her on his dick and the smell of sex and her laundry detergent on her t-shirt. "Awesome," he says. 

Peter comes and he makes a really embarrassing grunt. She laughs until he starts touching her again. She wraps her arms around his neck. She makes a much more dignified sound when she comes. 

The clean up is awkward again. But he remembers before she puts her underwear on. He spreads her legs while she's sitting on the floor. He says, "No blue transfer."

She pushes him away. "Gross."

"You asked."

Peter hugs MJ and drags her to the sofa again. The front of it. She shifts so she's more on his thighs. She says, "Okay, next time, we don't need the sofa to brace on. We need something but that wasn't anything special."

"Right, because this is a learning experience," Peter says. "We're testing."

"We go to a science school," MJ says, laughing. 

"I just don't, like, we don't have to do it in every position on every surface to see which is best. We can just do it," Peter says. "I like having sex with you. With you works for me."

"Same," MJ says. She leans against his chest. He likes hearing her heartbeat. He likes reaching out and touching her and it's not creepy, it's okay. She says, "I know we don't have to excel in everything."

"There is no valedictorian of sex," he says. "Also, I don't like the thought of getting graded for sex. Who's the judge? We're only seventeen, that has to be illegal."

MJ says, "Clearly. We're judging ourselves. You know, like, competing with yourself."

"It's not a competition, right? You're kidding." He rubs the back of her neck. He avoids touching her hair. 

"Yes, duh," MJ says. She tugs on his hair. White boy hair is completely okay to play with, especially his, especially MJ doing it. 

Peter says, "But now I have really good feelings about this sofa."

"We've made out on this sofa a lot," MJ says. "You only have positive feelings once we fuck on here."

"Before I had good feelings, now it's really good. Really is the difference." 

"So descriptive," MJ says. 

She wiggles a little and turns on the TV. Her superpower is that she can always find a gruesome true crime documentary. She's at peak power, this one is incredibly gruesome. He flinches a little at one of the pictures. 

"Dude," she says, patting his chest lightly. "You've seen worse as Spider-man."

"Nope," he says. "Nothing like that. Not that bad."

"What is wrong with New York City today? Back in the day, you'd see that every night," MJ says.

"I for one appreciate that New York City isn't as bad," Peter says. He runs his hand up and down her thigh. He remembers holding her thigh and the way she felt on his dick. 

MJ laughs and leans back against him. "So far my favorite place to have sex and makeout is the couch in my living room."

"I like," Peter says. "I like that but I really like my bed best."

"Just because it's your room," MJ says. "Your bed is small."

"The couch is small," Peter says. "Your couch is small."

"Do you think that guy did it?" MJ points at the screen. "I don't know how this one turns out."

"Maybe it's unsolved," Peter says. "I haven't been watching enough to know." He grips her legs. "But also, like, we don't have to do anything. We can stop whatever you want."

"Clearly," MJ says. "We did that. I said, wait, and you stopped. You don't have to reassure me. I know it's not the usual for teenage boys. But I'm dating you so I don't expect much usual." 

"Okay," Peter says. "I like that. Should I get more of those neon condoms? It didn't break."

"That's baseline performance for condoms," MJ says.

"They also need to fit and not set off allergies or give you some kind of bacterial reaction," Peter says.

"That's so gross, don't say that." 

Peter squeezes her thigh. "I'm saying. They work fine on all levels so I can get blue or pink. Yellow or green sounds like it might look gross."

MJ says, "Sounds like it might look, dumbass." She smooths down his t-shirt over his shoulder. "That guy totally did it."

MJ is right, of course. It's even more gruesome by the time they figure it out. 

He says, "I don't care where we do it, I just like being with you."

"Me, too," she mumbles. She changes to the channel to another gruesome murder.


End file.
